The Story of Us
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: One chance to make things right. One chance could change them forever. Oneshot/songfic.


**I can't believe I wrote this way back when...Review if you want to.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR "THE STORY OF US_". _  
**

* * *

The Story of Us

Way back when Eli and I were together, maybe even before we dated, I thought he was the one. You know, the one I would marry and we'd have kids. And maybe, just maybe, we'd tell our kids, friends, family, even strangers, how we met and fell in love. And they would be awestruck about how lucky we were to have our love work out…  
But I guess that's never going to happen now.  
We were like two peas in a pod, always together. Wherever one of us would go, the other would follow immediately, no question about it. It wasn't like I missed him or anything!  
But maybe I did.  
The thing is I dumped him. So why should I be upset?  
Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

So I'm walking into English class and surprise! There they are! My ex AND my new boyfriends in the exact same room!  
Sarcasm intended.  
But today…Eli was talking to that new girl. What was her name? Emily, Sarah, Carly…Oh yeah.  
Her name's Imogen.  
I'm not jealous. We both moved on. Both of us were aware of that. I sat next to Jake, my new boyfriend.  
"Hey." I greeted.  
In reply, he just kissed me right then and there, completely ignoring the strict PDA rule. I swear, I was in heaven.  
Then I realized I wasn't kissing Eli.  
Someone tapped my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see your paper." Great, just what I need. The devil I've been thinking about.  
"I'll see you later." Jake said. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left to go to his English partner. And guess who it is!  
It's Imogen.  
Surprising, huh?  
"New boyfriend?" Eli asked lightly as I gave him the homework.  
"Yeah. New girlfriend?"  
"I don't know what we are, exactly."  
I playfully pushed him. He mockingly looked hurt.  
"Jeez, Clare! And it's true, I-we're not ready to be a couple yet."  
I blushed as I read his homework. In all honesty, the words were just a blur. And somehow, after finally reading it, I realized something. It hit me hard, like a ton of bricks collapsing and burying me. Or a waterfall gushing down on top of my head. Either way, it was totally out of the blue.  
We needed to talk about our break up.  
I didn't know how that had suddenly come up, but it did and there was no going back.  
"Earth to Edwards…"  
I flinched. I had zoned out.  
"Sorry. Good work, as usual."  
"So, what were you thinking about?"  
I hesitated before answering.

"…Us."

His eyes widened a little. "Oh, really? What about us?"  
Before I could have the embarrassing moment to tell him, class started. I was thankful, but kind of disappointed. The rest of class was a blur since I paid only partial attention. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Why was he haunting my thoughts again? Why is my heart thumping erratically just thinking about him?  
"Edwards? Clare? Hello?" Of course HE'S right there waving his hand in front of my face.  
"Is class dismissed?" I asked numbly. Of course it is. Everyone's filing out of the room. Instead of saying anything, he gives me a tiny smirk and gets my bag for me. I take it from him and leave the room, not once looking at him.

* * *

Of course I'd been thinking about her all the time since the break up. But now? Imogen wanted me, but I didn't want her. I was still head over heels for Clare. Of course, she moved on at the blink of an eye. But she said she'd been thinking about us…No, she didn't want to get back together. I knew that for a fact. But I can't help wondering the possible things she was thinking about. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I walked to my next class.

* * *

I called Eli and told him to meet me at our bench after school. He agreed. So now I was waiting for him. On the bench. Where I last told him that we needed a break. While I still had some time, I pondered something I saw during lunch.

* * *

So, basically for the rest of the day after English, I'd been too embarrassed about what I told Eli.  
So I ignored him and Adam for the rest of the day.  
So there I was, sitting alone at an unoccupied table when she comes up to Eli and starts making out with him. Everyone was watching. And then I started feeling it. The scorching flames burning in my soul and spreading throughout my body. Rage and surprise rushed in my veins.  
I was jealous.  
So jealous that I began to think I had OCD. I was pulling my clothes like I was nervous, rearranging the food on my tray, and then getting so flustered I threw it away and left.  
And I'm not sure if I imagined it, but I swear I could feel Eli's eyes burning my skin as I left.

* * *

I snapped back to the present when the birds started to sing. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, and—just for a moment—I was happy.  
And then I remembered why I was here.  
After ten long, excruciating minutes, he arrived.  
And I couldn't even speak.  
His hair was a little messy, but in a way it made look…cute? He was wearing the same Dead Hand t-shirt the he wore when I wanted to spend the night. A black leather jacket was unbuttoned over his shirt and somehow I thought his eyes popped out more than usual. His hands were in the pockets of his blue skinny jeans and the expression his face was unbelievable.  
He was staring at me as if at a loss of words. Probably I looked the same way.  
I believe it was a good five minutes before I told him to sit. He did and I began talking.  
"We never talked about the breakup."  
"I know."  
I was taken aback. His voice was nonchalant. I shook it off.  
"Listen, I'm really sorry about the way I just…broke up with you. I mean, I know you're not the manipulating type, it's just that I-"  
"Stop." He interrupted.  
My eyes widened in surprise.  
"You have something to say?"  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I suffocated you. I was getting antsy about Julia's death. I drove you away. I scared you."  
I scared you. His words echoed in my mind. I let it sink in. I went back to that night. And somehow, thinking about that night in the hospital, I realized just how harsh that must have sounded to him. Julia might have left him saying words like that.  
And then I realized something else:  
I was still madly in love with him.  
I looked into his orbs and felt my insides turn to mush. I melted under his stare and resisted the urge to kiss him. But somehow I found it so hard.  
And then I felt the tension.  
He was waiting for a response and all this time I'd been lost in my own thoughts. And he also knew that this was where I told him about him about the suffocation. And this realization only clicked something further:  
This was the bench where our happy memories were.  
We were sitting far apart from one another. For now, we looked practically like enemies. It was like a battle was raging on in the huge gap of separation. I wanted to close the space between us so badly. But I couldn't move. I was numb. It was his turn for control. But he didn't move an inch. Now it was my turn.  
And I knew my move.  
I inched closer to him until I was only a few centimeters from his face. And without uttering a word, I kissed him full on the lips.  
It was passionate and sweet. Full of emotions, really.  
And I loved it.  
He was kissing back, hard, but he wasn't hurting me. Each kiss was getting deeper and deeper. I didn't want to pull away.  
And neither did the crowd gathered around us.

"Clare?"

I jumped away immediately. I'd know that voice anywhere.  
"Look, Jake, I-"  
"It's fine. I wanted to tell you something…"  
Just then, Imogen flounced up and intertwines her hand in Jake's.  
"You cheated too."  
"Yeah. Are you mad?"  
"No, of course not! But-then Imogen, why'd you flirt and make out with Eli?"  
She smiles.  
"Easy. To get you jealous and dump Jake."  
"You knew about this?"  
"Uh-huh." She pecked him on his cheek.  
I calmed myself down.  
"Well, it was good for the both of us, I guess."  
"Indeed. And now we'll leave you two…"  
As soon Jake says the words, the crowd disperses, leaving Eli and me alone.  
"Edwards! You are a feisty little devil, aren't you?"  
I laugh and we lean in and kiss again, marking the new chapter of our relationship.

* * *

**Song: "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift  
**

**I know this is pretty bad. Hopefully you'll like my other ones. So review please. With tips. ;)  
**


End file.
